


forbidden love

by katesong29



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: Lilith is the head of the mafia that keeps the whole city in fear. She is known for her stunning beauty and bloodlust. In her youth she was nicknamed "Satan", that were burned alive its unwanted people. Lilith alone in life, she loves affection and does not like to be weak, and love is weakness.Zelda Spellman is an undercover COP, she is not an ordinary girl, and her dark past often catches up with her, no matter how fast and far she runs away, and her fate brings her into the gang of "Satan".Her goal is to destroy Lilith, but what happens when these two fall in love? Will they kill each other or kill all those who stand in the way of their happiness?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	forbidden love




End file.
